Alone now
by Inutashio
Summary: Demonds roared across the plain to try to get the shikon no tama but then there was a big flash of light "KAGOME!": sorry if my summary sucks but what can i say i suck at writing them oh rated 4 language
1. Default Chapter

Discalimer: Me: Sorry but i cannot say it for i have super glued my mouth shut  
Inu: but you dont need to use your mouth to say it just tip it  
Kag: No its type it not *tip* it  
Me: aww man ok fine you win I DO *cough*not*cough* OWN INUYASHA  
Kag: now that wasnt hard now was it?  
Me: *mumbles* yes  
Inu: well suck it up and go on with the story  
Me: Jeeze fine now on with the story  
  
Chapter 1 ^_^  
It was the day of the final battle when 'it' happened and yet i was so damned  
  
powerless to help her and she's gone now....  
  
*Flash Back*  
Demonds Roared across the plain in attempt to get the shikon no tama then  
  
before they got to it there was a big flash of light... "KAGOME!!!!!!"  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
All I could do was lay there whil she sacrificed herself for us all. I had separated  
  
from the rest of the group during the battle 2 days ago so I have no idea weather  
  
they'er ok or not or where they are... I just wish i could have told her how i felt  
  
before it had happend  
  
*Flash Back*  
She knelt down next to me and looked at me sadly and said softy "Inuyasha,  
  
I'm sorry for all the trouble i've caused you before all of this happened so before  
  
i go i want to tell you somthing" so me being the stupid self i was just nodded  
  
to indecate i was listening. "Inuyasha, I....I wanted to tell you that I...that i'll love  
  
you always love you so please dont forget me" and before i could ask what she  
  
was saying this for she stood up and glowed a dangerous looking dark purple  
  
and turned to Naraku.....  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
I was soo stupid thinking that she would still be hear with me and let her just  
  
go with out me being able to tell her that.... that i loved her too but now she's  
  
gone.........forever....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: hello i was listening to the titanic song 


	2. Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. but I do own Inuty and Sakura.  
  
Previously: I was so stupid thinking that she would still be here with me and let her just  
  
go with out me being able to tell her that.... that I loved her too but now she's  
  
gone.........forever....  
  
Ok now on with the story   
  
Chapter 2: What happened  
  
I guess since you all are here and listening you want to know the whole story right? Well I'll tell you what happened. From beginning to end, it all started earlier that day....  
  
FlashBack   
  
We all woke up just like every other day. But this time we could tell that there was something wrong... or ,at least, I could. I looked around but could not smell anything wrong but when I looked at Kagome she looked exhausted. I just figured that she didn't get much sleep so I ignored it.  
  
So we had went on our way. Sango was talking to Kagome trying to pry information out of her, like, what she was doing all night to make her look so tired. Kagome was going to tell her but Miroku stepped in and had to go and grope Sango.  
  
I still don't know why she was so tired.  
  
We entered another village and tried to information on where the jewel shards were. No one had any information.  
  
We were about to move on when Kagome said "I Feel a lot of shards from that way!!!" And pointed towards the east.  
  
"Well then lets not just sit around and lets go!!" I practically yelled as I got Kagome on my back and ran off as soon as I saw the others get on Kirara.  
  
We thought it might have been some little demon we could easily take care of but it wasn't. We wouldn't know what it was until we got there.  
  
When we arrived at the scene we saw blood and lots of it! We looked around to find any evidence of the attacker .  
  
While I was sniffing out the scene I didn't notice the tentacles coming at me until it was too late. He got me right in the stomach...  
  
Sissy: Im sorry that the chapter is soo short its just that I didn't know what to really write so please don't be afraid to give me some ideas and I will acknowledge you if you do love ya'll  
  
Inuty: Feh stupid bitch didn't even say her usual "Please read and review" line  
  
Sissy: Well thanx for saying for me Inuty   
  
Inuty: 00 wha?  
  
Sissy: but yeah please R&R Like he said... 


End file.
